


Deep Breath

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Alone, Asphyxiation, Death, Drabble, I really do like papyrus I swear, Jeez, Poor Papyrus, Sad, Sad Ending, Small, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Survivor - Freeform, Survivor Guilt, and this happened, be careful, deaded, here you go, holy crud lighten up @ me, im not good at writing happy, is not happy, its okay, love yourself, no happy ending, no last words, no note, plastic torture, they got in a fight, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: The way he sees it, he's already dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez I need to chill out aha
> 
> HELLO lovelies! 
> 
> to be honest things just pop up in my head and then I write them. don't ask why I thought of someone suffocating in a plastic bag. Every time someone goes underwater in a movie or i see something where a character is suffocating in on tv or in a book i always take deep breaths. I don't know why hmm
> 
> Hey seriously though suicide isn't a laughing matter, if you need someone to talk to there is ALWAYS someone who will listen. ALWAYS. 
> 
> If you need someone to talk to, I'm always willing to listen. Either here or over on the ol tumbl bumbles okay? ( https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/ )

Skeletons technically don't need to breath. At least by human standards. A human skeleton is a dead one. According to the activists the only good skeleton is a dead skeleton. 

 

He wrapped the handles of the plastic grocery bag around his thin boney neck, pulling the ends around and knotting it in the back. It pulled on his face not leaving much room, the top was taught around the crown of his head. 

 

 He saw this on tv once, some cop show where the victim was assumed suicide until the detectives found traces of skin under the victims nails. They had fought back, everything  had been set to look like a suicide but it had indeed been a murder. In the end the found the killer, threw them in jail with no chance of parole. They'd never take a step without someone watching. 

 

They tell you that tv is just a fantasy, just tall tales. Well Papyrus would know this to be true. Especially after watching his brother’s dust flutter past his face. There had been a fight. They'd been fighting over something so stupid he doenst even remember why he was upset. 

 

He might of been able to move past his brother’s dusting and maybe forgiven himself for the disgusting words he'd said after months maybe years. He might of been able to do all of this if he had just moved when he was told, walked away when prompted, never said anything to Undyne, not cried in Alphys' lap. If he hadn't told sans never to come back, if he hadn't told the king he would be getting the looks of pity, if he hadn't of told Grillby he would be getting sad sighs. If he hadn't, if he didn’t, He should of, why didn't he, if only, if only, if only. 

 

His living makes him feel dirty, why is he still here when his captain is dead? How does he sleep at night when his friday movie night buddy was dusted during a house invasion. Why does flowy laugh and mumble under his breath about resetting. Why has Frisk started sleeping longer and eating less. 

 

He thought the surface was something joyous, somewhere he could live free and have fun with hos friends and family. The bag seemed to tighten around his head, clinging tighter and tighter to the sides of his skull each lightening breath he took in. His head began to spin, he wanted to claw at the bag. Thankfully he restrained his hands before it got to this point.

 

He thought of happier times with his human friend, and with Undyne and Alphys. He thought of his best friend, the little flower and the king who took it upon himself to care for the flowers. He thought of the Queen and her kind smile, her offerings of tea and lunch. Finally he thought of his brother’s smile, when he was truly happy his smile took over his face, making his eyes squint and dimples show. His brother meant the world to him, he'd give anything to tell him that. How he wished he could do that whole day over, he wished his brother hadn't dusted. 

 

His eyes faded, his breath, which just seconds ago came out in hurried paniced puffs, now came out in small gentle waves of air. His hands that once struggles against his restraints now twitched at the finger tips, just tapping each other. Almost as if sending off a message in morse code.  

 

Tears slid down his cheek bones, the air and his hot tears fogged up the inside of the bag. Making it harder to see outside of the pastic bag. He doesn't worry about what he can and cant see, he knows it wont matter for much longer.  He didnt have the strength to murmur any last words to the quiet room, and sadly he'd forgotten to write a note. 

 

Its alright thought, he lets his eyes close, he's fine with it. His little airy puffs of breaths come to a slow stop, its okay because the only good skeleton is a dead skeleton. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1/16/2017


End file.
